ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos
|image=Barbatos_1st_Form_Front.png;Form 1 (Front) Barbatos_1st_Form_Rear.png;Form 1 (Rear) Barbatos_2nd_Form_Front.png;Form 2 (Front) Barbatos_2nd_Form_Rear.png;Form 2 (Rear) Barbatos_3rd_Form_Front.png;Form 3 (Front) Barbatos_3rd_Form_Rear.png;Form 3 (Rear) Barbatos_4th_Form_Front.png;Form 4 (Front) Barbatos_4th_Form_Rear.png;Form 4 (Rear) |transformable=No |usage=General-Purpose |type=Suit |namesake=Duke of Hell Barbatos |designation=ASW-G-08 |OfficialName=Gundam Barbatos |era=Post Disaster |series=Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS~1 |mechdesigner=Naohiro Washio |operator=Chryse Guard Security, Tekkadan |pilot=Mikazuki Augus |headheight=18.0 |emptyweight=28.5 |armor=Nano Laminated Armor |powerplant=Ahab Reactor x 2 |armaments=Mace Gauntlet |OptionalEquip=Long Sword Smoothbore Gun Wire Claw GR-H01 9.8m Battle Axe "Long Distance Transportation Booster" }} The ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos is the main mobile suit of the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Gundam Barbatos is one of 72 "Gundam" frames that was produced and used in the Calamity War, roughly 300 years ago.Gundam.Info English Profile http://en.gundam.info/topics/white/46763?region=all&cat=&bigcat= Chryse Guard Security currently uses it as a power reactor. G-Tekketsu Main Site http://g-tekketsu.com Aside from the fact that its Ahab Reactors were still functional, this was done mainly because Barbatos' cockpit was missing when it was found,Chryse Guard Security Webpage P.D.323.10.08 Entry | Link: [ http://www.cgscorp.jp/news.php#1811] and a new one similar to the one used by the CGS mobile workers had to be installed prior to its redeployment by the 3rd Group.Mobile Suit Gundam IRON BLOODED ORPHANS Episode 2 Poor maintenance over the centuries since the Calamity War has degraded the Barbatos' armor and full combat potential.Gundam.Info Profile http://www.gundam.info/topic/13482 Gundam units like Barbatos are able to achieve a high output because they possess two Ahab Reactors.G-Tekketsu Official Site MS Section - Gundam Frame profile http://g-tekketsu.com/ms/14.htmlHigh Grade 1/144 ASW-G-08 Gundam Barbatos model kit manual | Translation Link: http://mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?p=377864#p377864 However because it is difficult to keep them in parallel operation, only a total of 72 Gundam frames were ever produced. The burden experienced by the pilot is high as a result of the high output and maneuverability however it's mitigated by the implementation of Inertial Control due to the use of Ahab Particles generated from the reactor when a phase transition occurs inside its vacuum device. The cockpit structure is positioned in front of the reactor to take advantage of this. Among the same frame machines, Barbatos has been adjusted for an emphasis on versatility, it has the potential to adapt to every circumstance by performing exchanges of all sorts of equipment. Thus, it can grow stronger as it gains more weapons and armor from defeated enemies. Armaments ;*Mace :A physical destruction weapon made from a rare alloy with high hardness that is also used in mobile suit frames. As mobile suits use Nano Laminated Armor for protection, such striking weapons are considered to be effective. The centre spear-like tip of the mace can extend forward and impale enemy unit. ;*Long Sword :A mobile suit-use sword created at Teiwaz's HQ Jupiter factory. It shows its superiority during localized attacks because it's easy to handle due to its lightweight. ;*Gauntlet :Already equipped when Barbatos was discovered on Mars. It is thought to be one of Barbatos' original equipment but it is not a complete certainty. ;*Smooth-bore Gun :Large caliber rifle produced for use mainly in zero gravity space, emphasis was placed on power rather than accuracy. It can be folded up and equipped to the back.High Grade Iron Blooded Orphans 1/144 Option Set 1 manual | Translation Link: http://mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?p=378142#p378142 ;*Wire Claw :A shooting claw weapon that is used for restraining enemy mobile suits as well as for clinging to enemy vessels.High Grade 1/144 EB-5s Schwalbe Graze model kit manual | Translation Link: http://mechatalk.net/viewtopic.php?p=378290#p378290 It was taken from Gaelio's Schwalbe Graze. ;*GR-H01 9.8m Battle Axe :Same close combat weapon as used by Graze. Because MS are protected by Nano Laminated Armor, direct blows are considered to be extremely effective during MS battle. The Battle Axe is an equipment developed for MS battle. Forms ;*1st Form :Barbatos was in this form when Maruba Arkay (CGS president) discovered it in Mars' desert 300 years after the Calamity War. Since its Ahab Reactors were still in an operational state it was used as the CGS HQ's power source until Mikazuki boarded it. It's missing its shoulder armor plating. ;*2nd Form CGS later transitioned into Tekkadan, and prior to Tekkadan's departure to Earth, the Barbatos is fitted with the shoulder armor from the captured EB-06 Graze.G-Tekketsu Official Site MS Section - Gundam Barbatos Form 2 profile http://g-tekketsu.com/ms/01.php The Nano Laminated Armor that was on the main body was taken and painted on the shoulder armor, thus they have the white and blue color scheme. ;*3rd Form After the battle of Tekkadan and Gjallarhorn, the Barbatos is fitted with the Wire Claw from the EB-05s Gaelio's Schwalbe Graze. Another place was not changed. ;*4th Form :Barbatos' original form, it is reproduced by Jupiter technicians based on ancient materials from the time of the Calamity War that had been recorded on Teiwaz's database. The machine's weight balance is stabilized because of additional armaments and the reactor output was also improved. History Barbatos was one of the 72 Gundams utilized during the Calamity War 300 years prior. It was later discovered by Maruba Arkay in the Mars' desert and was recovered to serve as a power generator for Chryse Guard Security's base. The machine was taken out of the base by Mikazuki Augus during Gjallarhorn's assault. CGS, now Tekkadan, continues to improve the suit with parts and armor taken from Gjallarhorn's mobile suits. Gallery General BarbatosHeadA001.jpeg|Gundam Barbatos being used as a power reactor. BarbatosStatueA001.jpg|Gundam Barbatos statue unveiled at IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS press conference Arhab Reactor Gundam Barbatos.JPG|Barbatos Ahab Reactor Pattern BarbatosAhabReactors.jpg|Barbatos' Ahab Reactors GundamFrameFront.jpeg|Gundam Frame (Front) GundamFrameRear.png|Gundam Frame (Rear) Gundam Barbatos Attack.jpg|Barbatos attacks. Gundam Defeated Graze.jpg|Graze Commander eliminated by Gundam Barbatos. Barbatos Gundam_Vs_Crank _Zent_Graze_Lance Bash GIF Iron blooded orphans lkururugi (2).gif|Barbatos Gundam disorienting EB-06 Graze Barbatosvs_MobileSuits_GIF Iron blooded orphans_lkururugi customized.gif|Barbatos assaulting EB-06 Graze Gundam Barbatos Cockpit.jpg|Mikazuki piloting the Barbatos. Gundam Barbatos Interface System.JPG|Barbatos Interface System Gundam Barbatos System.jpg Mobile Suit Gundam_Iron Blooded Orphans- LKururugi- Impaled EB-06 Graze 0958034530439853.jpg|Barbatos Impaling Graze with its mace (Episode 3) Gundam Barbatos in space.jpg Gunpla and toys HG Gundam Barbatos.jpg|HG Gundam Barbatos BarbatosGunplaA001.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam Barbatos BarbatosGunplaA002.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam Barbatos BarbatosGunplaA007.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam Barbatos BarbatosGunplaA010.jpg|HG 1/144 Gundam Barbatos BarbatosGunplaA004.jpg|HG 1/144 Orphans Customize Parts 1 GundamBarbatos-100.jpg|1/100 Gundam Barbatos BarbatosGunplaA006.jpg|1/100 Gundam Barbatos and Inner Frame BarbatosGunplaA008.jpg|1/100 Gundam Barbatos and Inner Frame BarbatosGunplaA009.jpg|NXEDGE Style Gundam Barbatos Videos Trivia *Gundam Barbatos is the 8th unit among the 72 Gundams, as their names are derived from The Demons of Ars Goetia. In this case, Barbatos is the 8th Duke of Hell. *The Post Disaster Gundams' setup of using two reactors working in parallel to achieve a much higher output is similar to the Twin Drive System from Gundam 00, where two reactors were used to achieve high output but achieving and keeping that sync was hard and made producing more systems extremely difficult. References External links